


Hole in the Silver Lining

by CplCrimp



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Graduation, Male Friendship, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Post-Graduation, finding the elements & ripping off the first ep!!, friendship school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Several years had past since the Tree of Harmony was destroyed. The Elements, however, were never truly gone. Beebread Solstice decides that it is up to him to figure out where the shards of the Elements have gone.
Relationships: Filthy Rich/Big Macintosh, Honeycomb Curls/Sunny Delivery, Octavia Melody/Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3, Princess Luna/Zecora, the other parents are surprises >:)
Kudos: 1





	Hole in the Silver Lining

Beebread Solstice lay on a pillow a similar color to his mother’s coat. He fluttered his wings nervously, though the coat that encased his withers did not allow for much movement. Today, Beebread would graduate from Twilight Sparkle’s School of Friendship. He was very proud of himself. His mother, Honeycomb Curls, had _also_ graduated from the School of Friendship.

Beebread hadn’t made a _huge_ amount of friends at the school, only two: Neon Lights and Nightly Storm, both of which sat very far behind him in the corridor. For the year he had been at the school, Beebread had to admit that his favorite classes were the standard ones: History & Magic, taught by Headmare Twilight Sparkle. Beebread could only spellsing and lacked a horn, but he found the lessons very interesting nonetheless.

His favorite piece of history, additionally, was the Era of Elements. The Elements of Harmony were _so_ fascinating! He never would’ve guessed they grew on a _tree._ He _also_ never would’ve guessed that the Tree of Harmony could be destroyed, nor that it would be rebuilt into a clubhouse.

Beebread had big plans after he graduated. When the Tree of Harmony got destroyed, the Elements were thought to have disappeared with it. Beebread believed otherwise, and was determined to find the elements once more. After all, no one had dared enter the clubhouse after it’s construction.

* * *

Beebread, Nightly and Neon all trotted home together. All three of them had successfully graduated. Beebread and Neon graduated normally, without any special honors. Nightly, unsurprisingly, got a certificate congratulating him on his straight A’s. 

Nightly Storm always went above and beyond anything if it was related to knowledge. His parents had enrolled him in the school because he had been so anti-social, preferring to be cooped up in his home all day reading than doing anything else. Now, he was one of the most magically inclined pegasi Beebread had ever known. He had trained under Twilight Sparkle in magic, and now he didn’t even have to properly spellsing. Just like a unicorn, he simply had to think his spells for them to be accomplished.

Neon Lights had also been enrolled by his mothers. They, however, were not smart. They had been enrolled because they liked to spend their days writing music than being anywhere else. Additionally, Neon didn’t get on well with their younger sister, and Octavia thought that the Friendship School would help with that.

Beebread Solstice only entered the school because he found it interesting. Well, that and he wasn’t exactly the best friend-maker Equestria had ever seen.

Soon, the three arrived at Nightly’s home. They removed their graduation gowns and caps and left their diplomas there for later. Prior to their graduation, Neon had challenged them to a game of buckball. Neither Beebread nor Nightly liked sports, but they were full of energy from graduating, so they accepted.

The three arrived on the Sweet Apple Acres field to find the other team already there. Beebread gulped as he saw them. The alluvium was Juicy Rich-Apple, easily the biggest pony Beebread knew. The pegasus was Black N. Blueberry Pie, who hated Beebread with every inch of his being. The unicorn was named Midday Glitter, who Nightly recognized, but Beebread didn’t. She looked a bit younger than the other ponies.

Nightly whispered to Beebread as he rolled the basket under his hoof. “Midday is the daughter of Counselor Glimmer.”

“Oh no,” Beebread replied, flexing his wings. He was not a powerful flier. “We’re lucky unicorns don’t have the biggest part in this game.” If Midday was anything like her mother, she was one of the most powerful unicorns in Equestria.

Nightly nodded and tossed up his basket. Soon, it remained in the air, coated in a glittery blue-gray aura. Beebread fluttered up and hovered in front of Midday’s basket, a bit worried to be standing so near to her. Juicy balanced the ball in his hind hoof. Neon stood beside him, blankly turned toward Nightly and Blackberry. 

“Three - two - one - _BUCK!”_ Juicy announced, throwing the ball up. Neon’s ears swivelled back to listen to the whistle of the ball. Juicy, however, was both taller and faster. He kicked the ball much higher than Neon could reach. It zoomed at Beebread with the ferocity of a real applebucker behind it.

When the ball struck Beebread in the stomach, he remembered why he didn’t play buckball.

The hit grounded him. The crash landing was made worse by the bucket floating behind him.

 _“HEY!”_ Midday yelled, “Sabotage!!”

Beebread spun in the air with a scream before plummeting to the earth in a cloud of dry dust and yellow grass. He landed with a grunt, his flank in a bucket. The ball bounced one more time, and landed in Beebread’s gut once more for good measure.

Blackberry laughed, landing much more gracefully. Midday snorted beside him, agitated. “Leave it to the flowerpicker to not know how to play buckball!” Blackberry shouted from across the field.

Beebread shook his head, clearing his head just enough. “Flower _pecker!”_ he answered. His head spun as the word fell out. Juicy, Nightly and Neon all rushed to Beebread’s side. Neon’s nose twitched and his ears swivelled.

“I’m sorry, sugarcube,” Juicy drawled. He knocked over the bucket, forcing Beebread to his side. Nearly effortlessly, Juicy popped the bucket from Beebread’s hindquarters. “I shouldn’t’ve kicked the ball as hard as I did.”

Beebread smiled a bit. _“O-oh,_ don’t worry about it.” His world spun and his stomach grumbled as he stood. He whinnied in pain and unfolded a wing to cover the spot.

“Colic?” asked Neon quietly.

“No,” Nightly replied, wrapping a wing around Neon’s withers, “Just the ball hitting Beebread’s stomach too hard.”

“Oh! That’s what that noise was?”

Juicy laughed. Beebread joined, weakly. Then, he groaned. 

“I can’t play anymore,” he stated.

Juicy nodded. “Yup,” he answered, still laughing a small bit.

Nightly nodded too. “I’ll walk Beebread home and then return. I’m sure I can hold the goal and play defense.” He said.

“If you’re sure,” Neon answered. “You’re not exactly the most organized pony.”

Nightly snorted and glared at Neon. Neon couldn’t see the glare, so Nightly opted to smack them on the head with one of his wings instead.

Beebread fell asleep pretty soon after he got home. He lay on his back and fluttered his wings as nightmares wracked his head. The Tree of Harmony being destroyed. The Elements, shattered. A light-colored zony laughs maniacally as the moon hangs permanently in the sky. The zony lacks wings, but she still floats.

Beebread _gasped_ as he shot up in his bed. The purple curtains of his room were drawn, but the light of the outdoors were still shining brightly through. His chest felt heavy, but Beebread was still too groggy to fully register what was going on. He numbly let his hooves pull himself to his bookshelf, grab a book, and open it on the desk beneath the window. He could nearly read the cover. It almost said _The History of Harmony._

His pink legs and yellow hooves were a blur as he flipped through the book. He saw no words until his hooves stopped. It was the final chapter of the book, titled _Where are the Elements Today?_

Beebread’s chest jerked so hard that he woke up fully. He grunted, groaned and fluttered his wings as he stared down at the page. He’d been asking himself that question since he first learned the Tree was destroyed. He had read this book several times over, and the final chapter did not give any comprehensive ideas about where the Element’s could’ve gone. It did state, however, that Magic seemed to be the only one that had truly disappeared.

The pink pegasus thought. He recalled his dream. The zony… the elements…

“Is that it?” Beebread asked the book, pretending it could answer. “Today’s the day? You want _me_ to find the Elements?”

The force loosened its grip on Beebread’s heart.

Beebread nodded to himself and closed the book. Without another word and set on his task, he headed downstairs for a quick meal of apple oatmeal. He told his mothers he felt better, not mentioning the odd force in his chest, or what exactly he was planning to do that day. He nuzzled his baby sister’s stomach before leaving. Several horseshoes from his home, Beebread whispered to the force in his chest. It had become tighter once more.

“Do I need to bring other ponies?” he whispered.

The force didn’t have a chance to reply. It was interrupted by Black N. Blue. The pegasus landed forcefully on the ground in front of Beebread, seemingly from nowhere.

“Who are you talking to, flowerpicker?” Blackberry demanded.

Beebread furrowed his brows and snorted. He shoved his muzzle into Blackberry’s face. “What do _you_ care?”

Blackberry snorted back, and didn’t reply. Soon, from behind him, Juicy and a pony named Vanilla Beer came running up.

“Congrats on your graduation, Solstice!” Juicy said. Beebread flushed. He wasn’t the closest with Juicy, Blackberry _or_ Beer, but he knew enough about them that they may come in handy on his journey. He explained to them, quickly, his plan. Blackberry laughed. Beer glared at the pegasus. Blackberry’s laughs slowly faded out. He cleared his throat and blushed.

“We’ll come with you,” Juicy stated, wrapping one huge arm around Beebread’s neck. Beer nodded. Blackberry grumbled a bit, shifting his wings, but nodded a few times as well.

“I’m going to invite Neon Lights and Nightly Storm as well,” Beebread said. “Meet me at the edge of Everfree in an hour, okay?”

Juicy and Beer both nodded. Blackberry sighed and rolled his eyes before replying, _“Fine.”_


End file.
